


Flutter

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Vignette, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She thought she'd get some lovely dragon's wings out of the situation.  Alas!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



“Curse that D’Dew! I was hoping they’d give me dragon’s wings!” Madelena complained. In agitation, those butterfly’s wings – green and golden - fluttered at either side of her head, ruffling her hair and making her look like a very angry pixie. 

“I think they’re splendiferous, Mads,” said Richard. “Why, they make you look positively seraphic!”

“I don’t want to look like an angel!” yelled Madalena. “I want to be fearsome, damn it, and scary!” the wings flapped harder in agitation.

“I think you’re quite scary!” he said, cowering slightly, but she only flapped harder, muttering about how he found everything scary.


End file.
